Other Possibilities
by BabbityRabbity
Summary: What could have happened if Draco was a bit nicer to Harry in Diagon Alley? What would the outcome have been if Harry was sorted into Slytherin? There are endless possibilites! This story will follow Draco, Harry and Ron throughout their years at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Other Possibilities.**

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fan fiction. Please review to let me know what you think. I welcome constructive criticism as well as compliments and ideas on what you think the direction of the story should be. Also, I have used parts of J.K. Rowling's original stories and direct quotes. Obviously I do not own these and I am only using them to ensure the smoothness of the story. I also do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, settings, objects, etc.**

**Chapter One - A New Acquaintance**

Everything in the room screamed wealth and style, from the off white walls with their rich wooden skirting to the luxurious mahogany book case in the corner with the matching desk at the window. Even the eleven-year-old, platinum haired boy who sat at the desk, reading _Quidditch through the Ages _with its forest green leather cover and gold writing emblazoned on the cover, followed the trend. The boy himself was Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family, as well as the largest fortune in Wizarding Britain, so he was quite content with this appearance. However the were some things that he as not happy about.

Draco's attempt to read the book wasn't going well, he'd read the page at least three times but nothing was sinking in. He didn't even see why he had to read the blasted thing, but his father insisted so it's not as if he had much choice in the matter. Yes, Draco loved Quidditch and he wanted to be on his house team when he went to school, but he still didn't see why he had to study the sport day in day out. He knew the rules and practiced whenever he could, wasn't that enough?

A sharp tap at the window, like stones being thrown against glass, broke Draco's reverie. His head snapped up to see a handsome tawny owl pecking at the window. The boy opened it allowing the owl to perch on the back of his chair and stick out its left leg, which had an envelope of yellowing parchment tied to it with a leather strip. Draco untied the letter, which was addressed in green ink:

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_The Study_

_Third Floor_

_West Wing_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wilshire_

Turning over the letter showed a red wax seal with the Hogwarts crest, a lion, snake, badger and eagle in the four corners with the letter H in the middle, and underneath read the words Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. His heart skipped a beat; he had finally received his acceptance letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the highlight of any young witch or wizards life. The letter was written in the same elegant writing and green in as the envelope. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School _

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary _

_books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

If it wasn't unbefitting of a Malfoy to do so, then Draco would have jumped for joy, however he did have a broad grin spread across his face as he yelled, "Dobby!" A small house elf appeared in front of him with a deafening crack! The creature had large pointy ears, bulging green eyes and was wearing an extremely dirty, torn pillowcase.

"Tell father and mother my Hogwarts letter has arrived," the boy ordered, impervious to the elf's form.

"Yes Master, sir!" it squeaked in reply and disapparated with another loud crack.

Draco couldn't bare to return to studying Quidditch, when he was ready to burst with excitement, so he decided to go out for a fly instead, maybe he would be able to release a bit of his energy. After grabbing his newly released _Nimbus 2000 _broomstick he headed down to the private Malfoy Quidditch pitch from his rooms on the third floor of the west wing. Just as he had left the mansion Dobby appeared next to him as before.

"Master Malfoy, sir! Dobby told Lord and Lady Malfoy that master Malfoy received his Hogwarts letter, sir! Lady Malfoy has replied to the letter and said that she and Lord Malfoy will take master Malfoy to Diagon Alley on the 31st to buy his books and equipment, sir!"

"Thank you Dobby, that will be all," he answered after taking the information in. Dobby disapparated leaving Draco to continue with his flying.

** : **

Diagon Alley was a long, windy, cobbled street, with shops of all shapes and sizes packed together either side. Witches and wizards wearing cloaks and pointed hats rushed back and forth. The overall effect was very colourful, but chaotic.

At the back of _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, _on a stool, Draco Malfoy stood. He was wearing a black Hogwarts robe with the school crest on the left breast. Draco stood serenely whilst a young man pinned the robes to his size. A small tinkling from the bell above the door drew his attention to another boy entering the shop.

He appeared to be eleven years old like Draco but was very small and skinny for his age. Along with messy dark hair, Draco noticed that the boy was wearing clothes that were about three sizes too big for him and glasses, which were sell-o-taped together at the bridge. Draco was tempted to feel pity for the boy but as he didn't appreciate that particular emotion himself then he supposed that others didn't either, and so he refrained.

Madam Malkin brought the boy to the back o the shop and placed him on a stool next to Draco and began to pin a similar robe to fit him.

"Hi," Draco greeted; "I take it your going to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes," said the boy.

"My mother and father are looking at books and a wand for me," drawled Draco, " Then I'm going to drag them to look at brooms. I can't wait to try out for my house team. Do you play Quidditch at all?"

"No," the boy replied, his face bland and expressionless.

A small frown crossed Draco's face; the dark haired boy wasn't very talkative. He looked around whilst thinking of another topic of conversation, his eyes stopped on a giant of a man stood outside the shop window. He had messy tangled black hair with a matching beard.

"I say! Look at the size of that man!" He exclaimed

"That's Hagrid," the boy stated happily, "He's the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts."

"Oh yes! My father told me about _him_. How do you know him then?"

"Dumbledore sent him to give me my Hogwarts letter and to take me to buy my things for school."

"Oh. Where are your parents, then?"

The slight smile on the smaller boy's face quickly turned into a frown as soon as the question left Draco's lips.

"They're dead," he muttered tonelessly.

"Ah, right. I'm sorry," To him it seemed a pathetic thing to say, but there was little else that could be said to that answer. Draco looked the boy up and down; he noticed the sad look in the boy's brilliant emerald green eyes and then the thin scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt peeping thorough the strands of hair that fell across the boys eyes. Suddenly it dawned on him who this frail boy in front of him was.

"What did you say you name was?" Draco asked.

"I didn't."

"Well, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Harry. Harry Potter," the dark haired boy replied.

Draco was unable to say anything else as Madam Malkin dismissed him, adding that the robes would be sent to his manor and the cost added to Lord Malfoy's bill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Diminishing Animosity**

Draco lounged against the headboard of his four poster bed, propped up with his silk covered pillows, reading his potions book for the new term at Hogwarts. This subject was a particular favourite of his, and he was determined to know all that he could in order to be the top of the class. The fact that his godfather was the potions master, and wouldn't be very impressed if Draco were to fail, also spurred him on.

A large eagle owl with yellow eyes and black claws glided through the open window to land on the bedpost. It held Harry Potter's reply to the invite that Draco had sent him for tea:

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you for inviting me to come to tea but my aunt and uncle said no (if it was up to me then I would be there in a heartbeat). I really am sorry! _

_Hopefully I'll see you on the train._

_Harry._

Disappointment was etched all over his face. It would have been great to know someone before he went to school, other than those mindless trolls Crabbe and Goyle that his father insisted he made friends with. Draco hastily sent a reply saying not to worry and to come and look for him on the train.

** : **

Four weeks past rather uneventfully for Draco, before he knew it September 1st was upon him. Draco bid goodbye to his mother on Platform 9 3/4. His father was in Vienna, and so was not there to see his son off to school for the first time. The tall platinum haired boy had arranged to meet his new friend on the train. The _Hogwarts Express _was shiny red in colour, it was the largest, most elegant train that even Draco had seen. He found an empty compartment, pulled out his first edition copy of _Hogwarts: A History _and sat down to wait for the infamous Harry Potter.

The blonde extracted his head from the book as the sliding of the compartment door broke his concentration. A short skinny boy that looked like he was nine years old rather than the eleven-year-old he really was entered and claimed the seat next to Draco. Surprisingly, an awkward looking, scruffy, red haired boy joined him.

"Ron, this is -"

"Malfoy!" The red head spat, glaring daggers at Draco.

"Weasley," he replied coolly. He returned to his book with a blank look on his face, appearing nonchalant, something that Malfoys were very good at.

"Oh, umm. So you two know each other already then?" Harry asked meekly.

"Why on Earth are you friends with a Malfoy?" Ron accused, not answering the question.

"Just because you judge people based on their name does _not_ mean that he does."

A slight smile snuck across Harry's face when the blonde came to his defence; he had never had anyone stick up for him before.

"Seeing as he's lived with Muggles all his life he doesn't know what _you_ and _your_ family are like!"

"Um...what's he on about?"

"Just because I _look _like my father does not mean I _am _him!"Draco was starting to get rather annoyed at Ron's ignorance. Before coming to school, Draco had decided he was going to makesure that everyone knew what he was really like. It would be easy enough to tell his father that he was just trying to get his family some good publicity. When really he was building the foundations of his new reputation, a reputation, which sometime in the future, would allow him to once and for all sever ties with his family.

Fed up with being ignored, Harry raised his voice.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt but would someone mind telling me what you meant by that?" Realization dawned on their faces they seemed to have forgotten that Harry was there.

"My father is an evil mudblood hating -"

"Death Eater!" **Ron finished using the phrase that his father employed when describing Lucius Malfoy, even though he didn't know what it meant**. Draco gave him a look, stern enough to silence a fire breathing dragon.

"The only things in life that drive him are power and money. Weasley here seems to think that I am the same. As I have said before, my father and I may share the same looks however that does not mean that we have the same morals." Draco was not one to display emotion very often; nevertheless his tone made it quite clear that his father was not his favourite person.

"Wow, Malfoy. Real deep," Ron drawled.

"Sarcasm Weasley. I didn't think you had it in you," Draco retorted, smirking.

The tension in the compartment seemed to be subsiding now that Draco had made Ron understand the he was not the sort of person he thought he was. Although Draco did know that the gangly boy would not just take his word for it, he would have to prove himself, but at least he had been given a chance. Draco felt that he could hardly blame the boy for judging him as Lucius, his father, had not exactly built a good reputation for his family.

All three of the boys sat down as the train began to move.

"So, how do you two know each other then?" Harry asked. He was genuinely curious, considering their greeting, if you could call it that.

"All of the pureblood families are well known in the Wizarding World. Each family has such distinctive features as well, so they are easily recognizable on sight. Take Wea - Ron for example, I instantly knew who he was he has the rather distinctive Weasley red hair," _however it isn't as vivid as the others though, _Draco added to himself as an after thought.

"My family all have the distinguishing platinum blonde hair, the Zabini's are all Mediterranean looking and the – Well, there are too many for me to describe but-"

"They're getting less and less 'pure' all the time through marrying muggleborns," Ron butted in. Draco was finding it exceptionally difficult to bite his tongue, he hated rude people ad Ron was just that, he did not stop interrupting. _It's not becoming of a pureblood_ he thought.

"Not all of the pureblooded families get on either," Ron continued, "Like mine and Malfoy's families have hated each other for years."

"And I thought we were just getting over the animosity," drawled Draco. Either the others to didn't hear him or they chose to ignore him. The blonde supposed the former as Harry's face clearly implied that he was deep in thought.

Harry was realizing how little he knew of the Wizarding World. He had so many questions to ask, about Death Eaters and the War, all he knew was what Hagrid had told him and that wasn't a lot. Draco and Ron did their best to tell Harry what he wanted to know, even though they felt slightly awkward considering the smaller boy's history.

Harry was the sole reason for the end of the war and the downfall of Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard ever known. He was the only person ever to survive the Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra, _which Voldemort had performed on him when he was just one year old. It took a long time to tell Harry hat he wanted to know, they didn't realize how much time passed. The clanking of the trolley outside the compartment signalled lunchtime. The growling of their stomachs also made them notice how hungry they were.

Brightly covered packages covered the trays of the trolley, there were _Fizzing Whizzbees, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans _and countless other things.

"One of everything please," Harry said to the little old witch that was pushing the trolley.

"Hungry?" laughed Draco as he sat down. The blond could barely see Harry beneath his mound of food, it was a rather amusing sight. Ron however didn't noticed as he was far more interested in filling his stomach. Soon the two taller boys had finished and they all began to tuck into Harry's sweets.

"So, do you two know what house you will be in then?" Draco asked.

"Hogwarts has four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," Ron explained when he notice the bemused look on Harry's face. "They're named after the four founders. Gryffindor are brave-"

"That may be, but they always go blundering into situations acting on impulse and sheer luck. The Slytherins on the other hand are good planners, they're cunning and unpredictable. Therefore you never know what their next move is going to be," Draco argued. Ron knew this as true so was unable to disagree with it.

"Ravenclaws have intelligence as their strength. The loyal ones are supposed to be Hufflepuff, but everyone knows that they are the ones that do not really fit into any other house." Harry didn't think he was particularly brave or cunning. He supposed he could be classed as intelligent as he had always had good grades but was never the top of his class. _I suppose I'll be in Hufflepuff then, _he thought to himself.

"There's not much to worry about," consoled Ron "The sorting hat had magic put on it by the founders so it can see what your really like even though you may not know it yourself. Well, that's what my brother Bill told me anyway."

"So you two know where you're going to be then?" asked Harry.

"Nobody knows for certain until they're sorted, but I'm most likely to be in Slytherin. All the Malfoy's are, it's the way we were raised," _and the best place for me if I'm going to fool my father _he added to himself. He looked at Ron waiting for his answer as the red head seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"Gryffindor probably, it's where all my brothers have been," he said bluntly

"All of them? How many do you have?"

"Five, Bill and Charlie have left, they were head boy and Quidditch captain. Percy is a prefect and is like top of his year. Fred and George the twins, are like the biggest practical jokers you've ever seen. Everyone loves them. So you could say I've got a lot to live up to." He muttered the last part but Harry and Draco didn't miss it.

"One of six-"

"Seven," Ron corrected, " I've got a younger sister as well."

"Gosh, I'd hate that! You would never get any privacy!" Draco finished. Harry on the other hand thought that a big family would be wonderful.

"Yeah, but growing up would be great. You'd always have had someone to play with when you were little," he voiced.

"Didn't you live with your aunt, uncle and cousin?"

"Yeah but I don't really get on with them. So what's it like growing up in the Wizarding World then?" Harry's attempt to divert the conversation away from his childhood was successful as they began to compare the differences between muggle and wizard life. Before they knew it the train had come to a halt. They had finally arrived at Hogwarts, the place where they would spend the majority of the next seven years of their lives.

_Asides (In case you missed it) : _

_- Nimbus 2001 wasn't released until Chamber of Secrets, and when Harry went to Diagon Alley, the 2000 was the latest and best. I changed that for you. _

_- Ron didn't know about Death Eaters in Goblet of Fire. I don't know what you'd like to do with that._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** I have used parts of J.K. Rowling's original stories and direct quotes. Obviously I do not own these and I am only using them to ensure the smoothness of the story. I also do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, settings, objects, etc.**

**Chapters one an two have been reposted now that I have a lovely beta to amend my atrocious spelling and grammar. Thank you**

**Chapter Three - Unexpected Occurrences.**

Draco, Harry and Ron stepped off of the glistening red Hogwarts Express, and immediately they were engulfed in chaos. Students swamped the platform of Hogsmead station while Prefects flanked the doors of the train supervising the pupils disembarking. The excited cries of friends greeting each other and looking forward to the new school year echoed across the vast platform. A loud, deep, gruff voice cut across the racket.

"Firs' years, firs' year over 'ere. C'mon now." The voice in question belonged to a giant of a man with a great bushy black beard and a tangle of matching hair. It was the very same man that Draco had seen through the window of Madam Malkin's shop.

"All righ' there, 'Arry?"

"Heya Hagrid!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, taking in the massive sight before him.

"So eloquent," Draco commented.

"Righ', are we all 'ere then?" He gazed down at the small group of nervous looking first years that barely passed his knees.

"C'mon then."

Down a dark, narrow, stony path the first years went. It was lit only by the orange glow that came from the lantern Hagrid was carrying, casting them all in shadow. Just about ten minutes passed before the path opened out onto an immense expanse of water with little wooden boats lined up on the shore.

"Righ' then, we'll be gettin' to the school across the Black Lake. No more 'an four to a boa'."

A flurry of excitement rippled through the group. Draco, Harry and Ron clambered into a boat near the rear of the line; they were joined by an olive skinned, clean cut, black haired boy with an air of superiority about him.

"Malfoy, Weasley," the boy courteously greeted.

"Zabini." Draco nodded his head in greeting along with Ron.

"Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini," he said to Harry, turning around and holding out his hand.

Harry looked the other boy up and down, before accepting his hand.

"Harry Potter," he introduced.

The boys took their seats as Hagrid came round to check the boats before taking the first one for him. They unexpectedly lurched forward before the boats set into a graceful glide across the jet-black waters. Willow branches brushed against them and obscured their vision, so all that could be seen was a brown and green haze.

A collection of 'ooohs' and 'aaahhs' from the front few boats broke the silence that engulfed them. The boat that contained the four boys broke through the trees. None of them could tare their eyes away from the truly mesmerizing picture before them. Set against the clear night sky was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The intricate arrangement of the infinite number of towers and turrets, along with the silver glow from the rays of moonlight, created the impression of magnificent, magical grandeur.

The boats docked in a cave-like, underground harbour that seemed to be directly beneath the school.

A severe looking woman with pointed features met them inside the Entrance Hall of the castle. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun beneath a pointed witch's hat, which was the same dark green as the rest of her attire. She led them into a small chamber off to the side.

Looking around the room Draco couldn't help but notice that groups had already been formed despite the fact that they hadn't even officially started school. The blonde thought it would be interesting to find out how many of them were still friends after the sorting ceremony. Animosity was infamous between the houses, especially Slytherin and Gryffindor.

The stern witch coughed to gain their attention. All heads turned towards her, it was so quiet her words echoed off the walls.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take you seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and _Slytherin._"The last word was laced with distaste_, _"House points can be awarded for achievements or retracted for misconduct. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Now, form a line and follow me."

The first years scrambled to get into single file as the witch spun on her heel and walked towards a large set of oak doors to push them open. The laughter and chatter coming from the other side instantly quieted. Floating candles floated around the hall, hovering above the four enormously long tables filled with students. All eyes were on them as they cautiously made there way down the centre following Professor McGonagall. She stopped just before the raised dais where the other professors were seated. A shabby looking wizard's hat was placed on a small three-legged wooden stool.

Draco took a quick glance around the room. Half of the first years seemed to be trembling with fright, whilst the other half looked ready to burst with excitement. However, along with the rest of the student body and the professors, they were all staring expectantly at the ragged hat in front of them. A small slit just above the brim opened like a mouth, and the sound of song filled the Great Hall.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep you bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff _

_Where they are just and loyal._

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_"

The hat stilled and went silent as applause erupted throughout the hall.

"When I call your name, you will walk up to the hat. and sit on the stool to be sorted," said Professor McGonagall, "Abbott, Hannah!"

It didn't take the hat long to sort her into Hufflepuff and she made her way to the cheering table.

'_Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends,'_ Harry pondered over that line of the Sorting Hats song_, _oblivious to the goings on around him. He'd never had any friends, his thug of a cousin, Dudley, and his gang always saw to that.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Harry's head shot up to see the blond saunter up to the stool. The hat barely touched his head before it yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

He smirked at Blaise. Harry thought they must be sharing some sort of private joke, so he returned his attention to the Sorting. Now that he was paying attention he started to notice that some people were sorted instantly but the hat took longer with others.

"Parkinson, Pansy."

A shiver shot up his spine now that McGonagall had started on the 'P's'.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled once again.

"Perks, Sally-Anne," was sorted into Ravenclaw before-

"Potter, Harry."

It seemed like the whole room had craned their necks to peer at The Boy Who Lived as he cautiously sat on the wooden stool, feeling like an animal being ogled at the zoo. As the professor placed the hat on his head, he felt it wriggle and come to life once again.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult," it murmured in his ear, "Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry locked eyes with Draco at the Slytherin table, the boy looked at him with a comforting smile. His shaking stopped.

"Most interesting...Yes, I think I know...SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall whipped the hat off him a curious look in her eyes. The whispers had stopped, silence took their place. Yells and cheers erupted from the table clad in silver and green as Harry took his place next to Draco.

"Took you time didn't you?" He drawled. Harry only smirked in response.

They looked back to see "Thomas, Dean," sorted into Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Ron."

The red head visibly gulped. Draco saw him glance towards the Gryffindor before making his way towards the hat. Following his gaze he saw three boys with the same vivid red hair as Ron practically standing at the table covered in scarlet and gold to see their brother. Draco eyes returned to Ron, the boy looked as though he was about to cry he was that tense. He silently wondered what the hat was saying to him.

"He's taking longer than you did," Draco whispered to Harry. A few more moments passed, then the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

**A/N 2: ****OK so much for me updating every week, I've been very busy. However now that I have my A level results and going to uni I shall be quitting my job at the end of the month so I will have plenty of time to write lots of lovely long chapters. I'm VERY sorry!! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed its very much appreciated and those of you who have not PLEASE REVIEW!! If there's anything you like please tell me its always good to know ones strengths. Constructive criticism is welcome as well I am by no means perfect and I really want to get better!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Early Rising**

Draco rose bright and early the next day, as per usual. There was nothing he disliked more than not having enough time to get ready in the mornings, and then having to rush. However he did not expect to see anyone else up this early.

Harry was sat on the window sill, stroking a content snowy owl with a dark scowl imprinted on his face.

"Okay, what's the matter?" Draco asked, sitting next to him.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, okay, and I'm Merlin."

"Merlin actually existed?" Harry's feeble attempt to change the conversation was met with a sharp look from Draco that clearly stated that he was hardly stupid enough to fall for that.

"Is it the feast?" The blonde asked remembering the events after the sorting.

The Slytherin table had attracted a large amount of attention at the welcoming feast. The legendary Harry Potter, golden boy of the Wizarding world who had saved them all from Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard ever known, had been sorted into the house of Salazar Slytherin, a power crazed pure blood fanatic, or so the books said. Voldemort himself along with the majority of his followers were also from this house, and the main reason it was notorious for turning out evil wizards. This event supported the idea that Harry Potter had to be a dark wizard himself to be able to bring about the demise of the most powerful evil wizard ever known and the students did not seem to have a problem voicing that opinion.

"Just ignore them, you shouldn't care so much about what other people think," Draco comforted after Harry nodded, "Just be yourself. They'll soon realize that you're not a Dark Lord in the making." Harry snorted as if to say 'yeah right' and received a playful shove from Draco in return.

"Lighten up! It's the first day of classes, we get to use magic." A grin spread across the previously depressed boy's face. "Now that you're happy, I'm going to go shower."

The warm water pounded against his back, massaging his muscles whilst he pondered. Someone was bound to have written to his father by now, casually mentioning the fact that he had become friends with none other than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Most likely it would have been Crabbe and Goyle. Those two were practically clones of their fathers in every way, shape and form, including their thirst for dominance. However, ironically enough the Crabbes and Goyles always turned out to be the lackeys, _Must be something to do with their complete and utter lack of intelligence, _he contemplated. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were also sorted into Slytherin house, along with Blaise Zabini. Blaise was not a problem; he and Draco were friends back when they were infants, until the Zabinis moved back to Italy, and it seemed that they would be once again. Vincent and Gregory, on the other hand, had been forced upon Draco in early childhood. According to his father, the two boys' families would do anything to be associated with power, which was ideal for the Malfoys - they could be easily manipulated, and would be useful in future endeavors. In spite of this, upon arriving at Hogwarts Draco made a point of making it blatantly obvious that he did not want to be associated with them; he was rather proud of his serpent like tongue.

The grey eyed boy stepped out of the blissfully hot shower into a room full of steam, tying a fluffy white towel around his head. He cleared some of the mist of the mirror with the back of his hand and stepped in front of it to admire his appearance. There were a lot of people who thought he was vain, but in his opinion you couldn't be the richest boy in Wizarding Britain and go around looking like a scruff, could you? Sweeping a hand through his platinum locks he re-entered the bedroom.

"You know if your insane enough to get up _before _dawn you could at least have the decency not to wake the rest of up as well." Blaise was sat up on his bed cross legged glaring daggers at Draco, who was sauntering around the room with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"And by 'the rest of us' you mean you, Harry was up before me."

"Yeah, well I couldn't get back to sleep, could I? I have no idea why you would willingly get up this early."

"I have to style my hair, don't I?"

"Ha! Woman!" Yelled Harry at the same time Blaise launched a pillow at him.

"You really do love yourself!" Blaise accused.

"Confidence is an attractive feature, thank you very much!"

"Humph! Yeah well if you get anymore _confident_, your head won't fit through the bleedin' door!" Harry snorted.

"Your just jealous of the very fine specimen stood before you!"

"I think I must need new glasses, 'cause I can't see one!"

"Ha! Good one Harry! Come on Drake, you have to admit that was good."

"My name is _Draco,_ not _Drake_!"

The extremely frustrated blonde flounced towards the oak dressing table next to his bed and took up the task of drying his hair in attempts to ignore the jibes coming from his newly acquired friends. Just as he put down his towel a gigantic snore propelled itself around the room. Draco grabbed the pillow Blaise had thrown at him and sent it flying across the room at the gormless looking sleeping form of Ronald Weasley.

"Way to vent your anger _Drakey_," said Blaise patronizingly, patting him on the head before going to shower himself. Harry soon followed him.

_Gilderoy Lockhart's Grooming Products _were easily the best styling merchandise around, so naturally Draco had the full set. Using the _Straightening Serum _and the _Magical Firm Hold Gel _he was able to tame his usually wavy hair and slick it back into its usual authoritative style, whilst trying take no notice of Ron whimpering in his sleep. Another grunt like snore erupted from the dreaming red head followed by more whining, making him sound like a cross between a frustrated pig and a moaning dog. Draco slammed down his gel, grabbed his glass from the side of his bed and stormed into the bathroom muttering obscenities under his breath. Blaise gave Harry a questioning look as Draco filled the glass with freezing cold water before storming back into the bedroom. A shriek echoed throughout the room followed by hysterical laughter. The two boys rushed into the dorm with toothbrushes in their mouths to see Ron sat up in his bed, wet hair stuck to his forehead, completely and utterly drenched, and an evil looking Draco laughing so hard he was having trouble holding himself up.

"What the bloody hell was tha' for?" Ron yelled.

"To stop you from sounding like a tormented pig and pissing me of!" he retorted.

"Now now, boys, there's no need to start a fight, is there?" said Blaise, talking to them like five year olds but still attempting to head off an argument. Harry had already left them to it and gone back to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the first day at school. Shortly afterwards, Ron joined him. The quartet managed to get to breakfast without any more upsets, although Ron was still in a bad mood from his rather spectacular wake up call.

**A/N: Ok so I know its a relatively short chapter but I'm going to uni next week so it really was this or wait like another 3 weeks for something a bit longer so I thought that you would rather this.**

**I hope you enjoyed and as always PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**gethsemane342:** Thank you, I find that there are very few stories where the three of them are friends. However just because they are now it doesn't mean they always will be...And I'm very sorry about the grammar I will admit writing is not my forte, I'm more of an ideas person however I shall do my best.

**Tabbycat1220: **And more you have! I hope you enjoyed.

**Nigetray: **Thank you for the compliment. I'm still not sure where to put Hermione yet, but she doesn't come in for a good few chapters yet (well not significantly anyway) so I have a while to decide.

**Kittenonabroomstick: **Thank you for your rather length review, I appreciate it and lol yes I'm back but I am going to very irregular due to uni and so forth so I do apologise. I actually thought slytherin Ron as fairly obvious myself as I did hint about it in the summary if you read it carefully however this may mean that I need to work on my hints better lol. It was a bit of both, the conversation on the train was fairly influential but I think he would have had to do a bit of convincing as he does have quite a few Gryffindor traits. I have a feeling that the opinion of the Weasley family will be split.

**fifespice:** What did u mean by "ooh so draco introduced himself in the clothes shop so what will happen at school hmm" I detect sarcasm but I don't get it.

Ok so you got it in one! As for the Snape questions all will be reviled in Chapter Five.

**Chase-kun: **Why don't you like him? I know he can be a bit of an idiot at times but he's funny! Well I hope I can change your mind, his character won't be 100 the same now he's in Slytherin.

**yAoI-tEnShI1412: **Ok, so Ron grew up with five older brothers he's nervous on the train when he's talking about his brothers to Harry and says he's "got a lot to live up to". Also in the Mirror of Erised he sees himself as head boy quidditch captain...yada yada yada. So basically he wants to stand out from his brothers and be better than them. What does the sorting hat say about Slytherin's? They have "a thirst to prove themselves." So I thought why isn't Ron in Slytherin then? So I put him there.

**Sweet-single: **Glad you're happy.

**Anne399: **Thanks. Maybe having a Weasley in Slytherin will help improve their relations with Gryffindor?...or maybe not lol.

**GirlWithoutAName: **I know I've never come across one before, I thought I'd b different.

**Silverbirch: **Interesting? does that mean you like it?

**Someone aka Me: **Thank you! I do find Ron the easiest character to write next to Draco and I find him funny as well. However Ron character will change slightly throughout this story and it will be mainly due to Draco's influence. It will be the same with Draco as well though. I hope this doesn't deter you.

**StoryofGreen: **I always thought Ron had Slytherin traits considering he was brought up with 5 older brothers.

**Animaluvr: **Thank you! what do you like about it? It would be nice to know.

**dvdeath: **Thanks. What could be better?

**Emma-girl: **Thanks. I will update as soon as I can.

**YingYangWhiteTiger: **No not all Slytherin's are cunning, I mean look at Crabbe and Goyle.


End file.
